the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
New Mascot
New Mascot is the twenty-fourth episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot One day at George's Grocery Store, George is feeling overworked as he is currently doing a lot of the jobs at the store itself and is just finishing up one more job there and heading for a coffee break. During his coffee break, George decides that he is indeed overworked and needs help at his grocery store as he cannot run it alone, he decides to look in hiring of a new mascot for his grocery store as his last mascot was fired due to the fact he had false advertisement on what was supposed to be free samples of Diet Fizzo and Larry took him away to Stuffedgomery Prison. However searching through good choices for his next mascot, George cannot seem to find anyone whose a good enough mascot for George's Grocery Store until one more person pops up at the bottom whose name is Maiz and appears to be good mascot material, George states that Maiz can work as his next mascot and that he'll talk with him the next day. Once his coffee break is over, George concludes to work at the grocery store with good intentions in mind for his possible new mascot and soon he closes up shop to head back to his house and go to sleep as he has a big day ahead of him. The following day, George arrives back at George's Grocery Store to talk with the man, the man soon arrives at the grocery store ready for an interview and George is ready to talk to Maiz and states to Maiz that he has seen his accomplishments and knows that he graduated top of his class and is glad to be interviewing someone with the intelligence of a valedictorian and that he must understand how stores work and tells him that he's gone quite a long time without a mascot as he had fired his former mascot due to false advertisement and he was taken to Stuffedgomery Prison and that he has been having to take on Platano's former jobs as well as his own and states that he is very overworked and needs all the help he can get as he is working as the owner of the grocery store as well as packing on mascot duties and he just can't take working double duty much longer as he has done it so long and neither can Wanda as only two employees is not enough at George's Grocery Store. Maiz then asks what George means and George states that he's going to be in training for the job currently and states that he will be taking on mascot duty for the rest of the day and if he does well, he will be hired and Maiz then asks George what that would mean and George says that if it doesn't do well, then he will be fired and he'll have to search for another job in the town or in another location. George and Maiz both agree to the terms but Maiz asks how he will do this job at George's Grocery Store and George states that being a mascot is very simple and that he has the perfect costume for him, George then shows Maiz to the corn costume and Maiz asks why he chose the corn costume specifically for him and George says that he just had a feeling that the corn costume would fit him very well, after Maiz puts on the corn costume, he comes out ready to do his job and George states that he will welcome in Stuffedgomery citizens to George's Grocery Store and he will welcome in as many as possible. Maiz then sees the first citizen to welcome in and that is Farmer Ferdinand and he does and throughout the rest of the day, Maiz gets busy welcoming in as many Stuffedgomery citizens as needed and is exhausted by the time he is done and George states that he will see Maiz in his office and tell him whether he got the job or not. In George's office, George talks with Maiz and he states that he saw his work throughout the day and that he was pretty impressed with how he did and Maiz asks George if he's hired or if he will have to find another job there or some other place and George states that he's hired as he is quite good at his job and that he looks forward to seeing how he does in the future and Maiz is pleased as well as happy for receiving the job. The next day, Maiz is up early and enjoying his job as George's Grocery Store's newest employee, serving as their mascot from now on. George is pleased with his work and even Wanda is glad working alongside him and Maiz now wonders what is next for him and the job in general and George states that it's going to be great for him and that George's Grocery Store will never be closed down and that they can only hope for a bright future. Characters *George Grapebottom *Maiz En la Mazorca *Larry Tents (mentioned) *Platano Cascara (mentioned) Trivia *A reference from Larry on the Job is used. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes